


december days

by ihadtothinkaboutdis1



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Cavetown, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim, M/M, No happiness here, Pining, Songfic, Washington Nationals, contract signings, friendship tingz, sadtrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadtothinkaboutdis1/pseuds/ihadtothinkaboutdis1
Summary: Trea finds out about Anthony's new contract.
Relationships: Anthony Rendon/Trea Turner
Kudos: 6





	december days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyonewhowantsit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyonewhowantsit).



> this is loosely inspired by cavetown's song "feburary 14" I'll list the lyrics below
> 
> She rubs my back for me  
> On February Fourteen  
> She says that I'll do great  
> That's not what's scaring me
> 
> I get up on my feet  
> Give her one last hug  
> They're all waiting for me  
> I wish that was enough
> 
> I got your letter  
> Hope you feel better  
> Than I do  
> I miss you  
> She said she's here if  
> I ever need someone to talk to  
> But all I ever wanna talk about is you
> 
> Think I zoned out again  
> But I still tried my best  
> They said it's my best show  
> I hope you were impressed
> 
> Just tryin' to buy more time  
> When as she goes she say  
> With one regretful smile  
> "Happy Valentine's Day"  
> I just stand and stare  
> Feel my body fallin' away  
> Feel my body fallin' away
> 
> Feel my body fallin' away  
> I'll see you again someday

They're good friends.  
Pretty good.  
They kind of feed off each other in a way. Trea's the fast skinny guy, and Ant's the humble consistent machine. Sitting there. Next to Trea. Like a pair. So when Anthony Rendon hits free agency like everyone knows he would, it hurts. He's 29. Just finished the best year of his career. Won a World Series. Players are getting signed and Rendon will be no exception. He's going soon, and Trea knows it. He can feel it. Ant's going away from Washington, somewhere new.

Bye Bye, Rendon.

They've talked about it in pieces. Trea'll bring it up and Ant will shrug. Say "I don't know man." And talk about something else. One day Ant says to him, "I'm thinking about Texas." Trea raises his eyebrows and asks "Because you grew up in the state?" He says no and brings up something else. Again. Trea's not mad. He wants to know where his friend will 'end up', sure. But it's not that simple. He has a family, outside baseball, the Nationals, outside Trea. No one knows what will happen. 

On Wednesday, December 11th, Trea checks his phone. Nothing new. But suddenly in the corner of his eye he sees a notification. His heart sinks. 

The coaches say 'don't look at all that media shit in the offseason.' They don't want players stressing about trades and signings when it's part of the game. Trea knows that. But he can't help the fact that he has 10 million tabs on "Where will Rendon end up?" Because news gets out faster online than if you're on the fucking team. 

He sees "Angels" and thinks it's done for. It's over. Gone. But he's wrong. The text only reads 'Angels showing significant interest in Anthony Rendon' No deal yet. He sighs. 

Two hours later Anthony texts him. his heart hurts.

body's falling, crumbling, throat's tightening, eyes stinging, whatever you wanna call it. 

one regretful smile.  
of what they could've been.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this piece of garbage


End file.
